


Never go to the grocery store with a wolf pack

by theflyingdalek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, M/M, clueless stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"STILES!" Derek shouted up the stairs, "If you're not down here in three minutes, we're leaving without you."</p><p>"That's the fourth time you've said that," Issac whined, "Last time you just left without me."</p><p>"Well, Stiles is different," Derek replied curtly.</p><p>"Yeah," Erica agreed, "Derek's in love with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fic request from kisses-are-a-better-fate.

"STILES!" Derek shouted up the stairs, "If you're not down here in three minutes, we're leaving without you."

"That's the fourth time you've said that," Issac whined, "Last time you just left without me."

"Well, Stiles is different," Derek replied curtly.

"Yeah," Erica agreed, "Derek's in love with him."

Derek glared at her, but she simply shrugged and grinned.

"I just call it as I see it, baby," she added.

"I _meant_ that he can't run the whole way there because he isn't a _werewolf_ ," Derek growled.

Stiles stomped down the stairs comically, arms filled with and tangled up in empty reusable grocery bags.

"Who isn't a werewolf?" he asked from around the grocery bags, "I hope you guys aren't talking about me. I'm always worried that you're talking about me. Were you talking about me?"

Scott started to help untangling his best friend as he answered.

"Yeah, we were. Erica was just saying.. MMMPH!"

Derek had shoved Scott against the wall.

"We're late, let's go," Derek commanded before storming out.

Erica laughed before dragging Boyd and Isaac out, while Stiles hung behind to make sure Scott was alright. 

"Sorry, dude, Derek seems to be in a sort of a mood today," Stiles apologized.

"I wonder why..." Scott muttered.

"What?"

But Scott glanced nervously at the door and shook his head.

"Nothing, Stiles. Let's go before they leave without us."


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later, the pack piled out of Derek's Camaro. Stiles still wasn't exactly sure how they all fit, but Erica, Isaac, and Boyd seemed to comfortably take up two seats, leaving Scott a seat in the back with them and Stiles a seat up front.

They congregated and brushed themselves off in the parking lot.

"Alright, so this time, we are _all_ sticking together," Stiles decided.

"What?" Issac argued, "But whyyy?"

Derek glared.

"Because last time, you knocked down two aisles," he answered curtly, "on opposite sides of the store."

"Yeah, I'm still not quite sure how you managed that," Stiles added.

"We turn our backs on him for _one_ minute," Erica complained.

"Well, there will be absolutely no mishaps today," Stiles declared.

"Dude," Scott replied, "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."


	3. Chapter 3

"I shouldn't have said something like that," Stiles whispered ten minutes later.

Some idiot had attempted to rob the grocery store (who robs a grocery store?) at gunpoint. Of course, the pack decided to attack, but Stiles hadn't expected it all to end so... well... fiery.

Yes, literally fiery. Stiles didn't even know how one set a vegetable cart on fire, but the wolves definitely accomplished that. He was pretty sure that the people in the grocery store were more terrified of the superhumanly strong teenage kids than of the armed robber. This was why they drove _out_ of Beacon Hills to do the shopping.

While the pack attempted to douse the fire with bottled orange juice, Stiles grabbed chips, frozen veggies, and ten pounds of hamburger meat, and then marched to the front to pay. 

Thankfully, the cashier was still standing at his post and had not dashed away when he could. God knows that Stiles would. Stiles paid for the groceries, loaded them in the car before stomping back to the grocery and dragging his werewolves out.

"We are _leaving_ now."

"But we haven't got any food," Scott pointed out.

"I've got what we need for tonight. I'm coming back tomorrow without you all." Stiles sighed. "I hate my job."

"Bullshit," Erica chirped, kissing him on the cheek. "You love us."

Stiles glared at her.

"Only sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was cooking chili for the wolves. Enough chili to feed an army for a week, but the wolves for, like, one evening.

"I'm going with you tomorrow," Derek whispered in his ear.

"Shit!" Stiles yelled, dropping the spoon, "I wish you wouldn't come out of nowhere like that."

Derek grinned.

"No, you're not going with me tomorrow. You come, and then your whole pack trails along behind you, and then CHAOS. Did you not see today?"

"They won't go if I tell them not to go. I'm not letting you go alone."

"It's a _grocery store_ , I'll be fine," Stiles grumbled.

"There was an armed robbery in the grocery store today. What would you have done without us there?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, but I bet I wouldn't have been shot, and I bet that the vegetables would not have been lit on fire."

"I'm coming with you tomorrow," Derek replied.

"There's no point arguing with him!" Erica yelled from the dining room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

"If you don't tell him you're in love with him, then I will, "Erica threatened later that night.

Stiles had gone to bed complaining about a headache and crazy pyromaniac wolves.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Derek replied.

"What, that you're absolutely head over heels for our non-wolf pack member?" Boyd butted in.

"Yes, that," Erica agreed.

"I think you should tell," Scott added.

"Me too," Isaac said.

"And why would I listen to you?" Derek asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because if not, we'll tell him," Erica repeated.

"He won't believe you," Derek replied.

"He'd believe Scott."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles attempted to untangle himself from the grocery store bags again. He had no idea how he kept doing this.

Derek stalked over and began to pull the bags apart, one by one.

"EricatoldmetotellyouthatIlikeyou," Derek mumbled.

"What?"

"I like you."

"Oh."

Derek hit Stiles on the back of his head.

"Let's go."


End file.
